Phoebe Halliwell: Life after charmed
by PhoebeAndCoopFan
Summary: Phoebes Life Ater Being One Of The Charmed Ones.


_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I Do Not! Own Any Of The Characters Or The Show.**_

_**Phoebe Halliwell: Life After Being Charmed. **_

_**Chapter One...**_

_**The Anniversary**_

It was one year on since Phoebe Halliwell and Coop married. Phoebe awoke very excited. She sat up in bed and looked at Coop thinking how lucky she was to have finally found the one, The man she had been searching for her whole life and that she had been married to him for one year today. She had never felt happier than she did at this moment.

Phoebe smiled as she nudged her husband, "Coop"

Coop opened his eyes and yawned. "Hi!!" Phoebe said very happy.

"Morning Beautiful" He smiled and kissed his wife, "Happy Anniversary,"

Phoebe lay down cuddling into him, "Happy Anniversary, Wow! That sounds so weird coming from me." She laughed.

He put his arm around her and cuddled her tight, "I love you so much."

Phoebe smiled, "I love you too, more then you will ever know."

"Phoebe, I'm a cupid" Coop laughed, "I will always know"

"Right" She laughed and was silent for a moment, "Were are you taking me?" She asked suddenly,

"You will have to wait and see." A smug looking grin grew on coops face,

"Fine but it better be expensive" Phoebe joked.

A few hours had passed and the couple had exchanged gifts and they left the condo. Together they headed for the restaurant, Phoebe was dressed in a gorgeous, long black dress with her hair curled and Coop, wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt. They looked like the perfect couple walking arm in arm into the restaurant.

"This place looks amazing" Phoebe said taking in everything sight she saw before her,

Coop laughed, "Well, in my eyes, only the best is good enough for you".

She smiled at coop as they were shown to there seats. They ordered there meals and coop sat looking at phoebe as she searched through her purse.

Phoebe began singing, "_It's a beautiful place, when you kiss my fa-_"

"I see some one's enjoying themselves" Coop laughed as he interrupted her.

Phoebe blushed "Oh, Umm... yeah" She laughed nervously, "Where's that food?."

Coop laughed and they sat chatting till their meal arrived. After their meal Coop remembered something Phoebe has said earlier in the evening when they were talking about their presents,

"Oh, What was that other thing?" Coop asked.

Phoebe, Looking confused, replied "What thing?"

"Back at the condo when you gave me my present you said there was something else, something big."

Phoebe then realised, "Oh" She began to look worried, she didn't know how he would react to her news.

"You OK Phoebe?" Coop asked looking worried.

"Yeah... umm..." She took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it, "Coop I'm pregnant!"

Phoebe closed her eyes tight for a moment then looked at Coop who was just sitting in shock, "Coop" She said loudly.

Coop smiled, "Phoebe are you serious?" He was really excited about being a dad, they had spoke quite a lot about having kids.

"Yes! Extremely!"

Coop laughed as he got up and hugged his wife, "That's..." He was speechless, he couldn't think right. "I don't think words can describe how happy I am!" He said sitting back down.

Phoebe looked Coop in the eyes "This is it, I have everything now that I've always wanted in my life. I'm married to the most amazing man in the world and we're having a child together. I need no more than that.

Coop took Phoebes hand as he replied, "And I have never been happier. We Will be the perfect family, You, me and the baby."

After talking for a while about what their new family life will be like, they decided to leave the restaurant and head home. Once they made it home Phoebe threw down her bag and put her arms around Coops neck, "Thank you for an awesome night, I love you so much"

Coop picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist "Well I got the most amazing news ever tonight"

Phoebe laughed and started to kiss him passionately. Coop dropped is suit jacket from his back as he took Phoebe to bed.

_**OK, It's not that long or that interesting but it is my first fic Lol. **_

_**Reviews please xx **_


End file.
